Pride and Heroes
by chibi-tastic
Summary: AU. It's been almost a decade since the Pride had been decommissioned by Ambassador Luthor and the evil threat that once plagued the universe has arisen yet again. The only ones who can stop them is the Pride, a team of mechanical cats and their drivers. The machines have been hidden and it's up to a new group of cadets to find them and bring back the Pride. Full Summary inside.


**Chibi:** I have officially been watching _way _to many kid cartoons on Netflix. I need to stop, it's become an unfortunate addiction than I love. Then this plot appeared in my cranium and voila. I blame Voltron, Power Rangers, Thunder Cats and Transformers.

**Wally:** You can never be to old for the toons!

**Artemis:** Remember that is coming from the child in teens body.

**Wally:** Artemis did anyone ever tell if you nothing nice to say, don't say it at all.

**Richard:** Both of you cut it out, I actually want to start the story.

**Chibi:** Alright, here we go!

* * *

**Title:** Pride and Heroes

**By:** chibi-tastic

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Humor, Teen Romance

**Couples:** Major Spitfire and Chalant. Minor (but still prominent) Supermartian, Raquel x Kaldur (seriously needs a ship name) and RedCat (is that the official ship name for Roy and Jade?)

**Summary: **AU. Years ago there was a team of gargantuan mechanical felines that protected the universe from the evil threat known as the Light. This group was known as the Pride and the ones who controlled the cats were Mech Drivers. Once the Light was subdued to almost nothing the universe was once again deemed safe. The cats were then decommission by Ambassador Luthor and were hidden somewhere were not even the Mech Drivers know the location Now, ten years later since the vanishing of the Pride, the Light has once again risen and the Pride is once again needed, now with a new team of Mech Drivers. Are these new cadets up for the challenge?

* * *

_**Chapter One:** The Galactic Military Training Academy_

**~Wally~**

Ever since I was a kid I marveled by the stories my Uncle Barry used to tell me at night before I went to bed about the larger than life feline machines. Nine colossal sized cat automatons that served the galaxies in the name of honor, justice, and all that in right. Such amazing tales of good versus evil. My uncle himself was a Mech Driver for the Cheetah Mech. Him and eight other members of the Pride, name the group was deemed, saved the universe countless of times from the evil that is the Light. The Light heinous group that went around destroying planets and bent out to take down the Pride. Then the time came when justice triumphed and the Light was put down for good. Everything went all smooth sailing from there and people praised the Pride for their heroic deeds but happy days couldn't last for very long.

Ambassador Lex Luthor of the Galactic Alliance deemed the Cat Mechs unsafe abominations, soon they were locked away and hidden somewhere and no one has seem them again. Not even Barry has heard a whisper of their location, which saddens him to such a great extent. The Mechs and the Drivers create some sort of special bond with one another that they considered each other family, a pride if I may. The machine's decommissioning happened almost seven years ago when I was nine. Though, it has always been my dream to become a Mech Driver like my uncle was once but now with the cats MIA I shall never experience the thrill of going mach three across the galaxy inside the cat machines. To satisfy my need for speed, I signed myself up to the Galactic Military Training Academy here on Earth. It was _supposed _to satisfy my want for acceleration and thrills but a cadet can only start piloting one of the star fleet's battalion cruisers in a cadet's fourth year of training. I'm only a second year so I'm stuck with simulators. Not fun.

The only big reason why I'm still here is because Barry is a professor for the fourth and fifth year cadet's Advanced Placement Chemistry class which means I don't have a class with him. Yet, he isn't the only previous PMD in the academy, our Physical Education and Combat teacher is Dinah Lance, the previous Tigress driver. They both had to pledge allegiance to the Galactic Military, led by Luthor nonetheless, who also is the Principal of the academy. Barry and Dinah must have thought that joining the military was a way to fill in the missing piece in their heart's that their machines left, right? Back then they would've declined to anything the military had to say, since it's mostly run by corrupt politicians and leaders. Still Luthor had the feline machines decommissioned like they posed a threat to his demeanor and his political ways.

Any who, at the moment I'm sitting in my third block class listening to my teacher, a middle aged man who is starting to bald and has no life outside these halls whatsoever, drone on about how the thrusters on a Hawk cruiser functioned. In all honesty I could care less, it's like I will be steering one anytime soon. I just want this class to be over so I can go to the mess hall and eat to my little heart's content until I pass out from eating to much and someone has to drag me to fourth block. The bell automatically rung as if reading my mind and now the only thought that running through my mind was, 'Yes! I'm free and can enjoy my favorite part of the day!' I exited the classroom.

Just a hundred paces from heaven, well, until someone grabbed me and pulled me to the nearest janitor's closet. I almost yelled for help until my napper cover my mouth with his/her hand. I'm to young and handsome to die. The closet was dark until I heard the flick of a light switch and the cramped closet was illuminated with a white fluorescent glow. The captor's hand unclasped itself from my mouth and I immediately pivoted my body around to be face to face with the culprit and I wasn't shocked on who it was.

"Richard! What's wrong with you? Did you want me to die from a heart attack? You know as well as I know that it is quiet possible to happen with the amount of food I consume a day!" I yelled at my best-friend and he just smiled wickedly throughout the whole accusation and he then did his signature cackle. If it wasn't that I was used to him I would've been freaked out a bit but that's just who he is, a devious ninja.

"You wouldn't especially after what I'm about to say." Rich replied obviously unfazed by my strongly worded accusations.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is my longtime best-friend, Richard Grayson. The ward of Bruce Wayne. A little back story on Rich is that previously before becoming Bruce's adopted son he used to belong to the infamous Haly's Circus, this circus traveled throughout the Milky Way and preformed for planets that were in the Galactic Alliance. During it's last stop on Earth, Dick's family, the Flying Graysons, performed their act without a safety net and during the finale the ropes snapped and the Graysons plummeted to their deaths. Dick was eight when this happened and then Bruce adopted him. When he was old enough he decided to join the GMTA. We met because Barry and Bruce were friends since he was also from the Pride, he was Jaguar's driver. Even with the decommission some members keep in touch with each other. That's how our friendship started. He's also human like me.

"What was so important that you're cutting into my food time?" Seriously this is the only thing I look forward to everyday.

"Don't worry Artemis will still be at the mess hall when we get there." Dick retorted with a smirk.

"Dude. What? Ew, that's disgusting."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say buddy. Anyways like I was trying to tell you earlier. I might know were I might find the Pride Mechs." Richard said in hushed enthusiasm. If I were drinking something I would've a huge spit take and spewed all over Rich. One thing we for sure have in common is our dream to become operators for the Pride. So having knowledge of where the Pride is located is something important for us.

"You serious? Cool! So, where are they?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, this is the tricky part. We have to sneak into Luthor's office so I can hack into his files." There was a moment of silence fell between us as I stared at my insanely insane friend and first year cadet. He stared back awaiting a reply and having this mischievous gleam in his eyes. Oh no, even if I declined I know I'm somehow going to get dragged into his scheme, he has _that_ look, Whatever, give me a reason to say no? I mean we may be able to find the machines.

"Fine, but we'll discuss this later in the dorms so we can talk about your 'master' plan. You better hope we don't get caught. We just finished latrine duty."

"Oh don't worry. We wont get caught." He did his famous little cackle.

We both left the janitor's closet and headed towards the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. Which I really, really, needed. It took us two minutes to reach the mess hall and once inside it I darted towards the lunch line. This place serves from all over the galaxy, my personal favorite is obviously Earth food. Once Rich and I got our grub we sat in our usual spot, an ten-seat oval shaped table in the corner in far corner of the hall. Most of our friends were already seated in their seats eating and or chatting.

The first one I noticed was Kaldur'Ahm, a dark skinned blonde haired Atlantean from the the planet Atlantis, he was having a civilized conversation with Roy. Kal is a fourth year cadet and top of his class. Next to him was the hot headed Roy Harper, a redheaded eighteen year old Earthling whose temper can come in par with our angry Kryptonian friend. Roy is a fifth year and registered pilot, only having on more year of training before he joins the actual military.

On the other side of Kal was Raquel Ervin, a mocha skinned girl with short ebony hair. She's also human but lived on Earth's Moon Base most of her life. She's a second year like me and we have Combat and Piloting class together. She is like one of the guys so she's easy to talk to. In front of her was M'gann M'orzz, our Martian babe from Mars, a third year cadet and one of the hottest girls in school. Next to her was the short tempered bulldozer Kryptonian we call friend, Kon-El or his Earth name Conner Kent. He's a powerhouse that no one wants to mess with. Two people were missing from the group, Zatanna Inwudu and Artemis Crock. Either way I sat next to Raquel and Dick took a seat next to me.

"Hey guys, why so late?" Raquel asked before taking a bite out of a granny smith apple.

"I was kidnapped by Rich. The usual." I replied shrugging my shoulder in return she raised a thin brow and went back to eating her green apple.

In the entrance of the mess hall came in two girls, a blonde and black haired one. I immediately noticed that they were Artemis and Zatanna. From far away I couldn't tell that something was wrong but once they were close enough to the table I noticed how damaged both girls looked. Artemis's hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail, it was let loose and looked like she had just gotten herself out of bed and didn't even bother to brush her hair. Her uniform was slightly disheveled and she had an annoyed look in her eyes. Note to self, don't piss her off, too much. The other girl, Zatanna, looked equally if not worse than her best-friend. Besides her overall appearance was bad, their were some noticeable cuts and bruises on her legs and cheeks and probably some more unseen ones under her uniform. All in all they both looked completely exhausted and dead. Once they reached the table Zatanna was going to situate herself beside Dick but then suddenly a tray of food ended up on the table space. This surprised the girl as her head snapped towards the owner of the food tray.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zatanna. Do you mind if I sit here?" said Barbara Gordon in a sickeningly sweet voice. Barbara, or as Dick calls her Babs, is Captain Gordon's daughter and is a first year along with Richard. I'm not to fond of her really, the only reason she occasionally sits with us because she's one of Richard's good friend. She's ocassionaly mean to some of us when not around Rich, especially Zatanna. Though Zee doesn't realize or at least doesn't care because she nodded and went to sit on the other side of the table with Artemis and rested her head on the table from exhaustion.

"What happened? Are both of you okay?" Asked our fearless leader, Kal.

"Well, we were in Combat class and as always Zee and me were put in the same team but put in different locations on the field. It had taken me fifteen minutes until I found Tanna fighting of at least six girls by herself. Some saying some nasty slurs to her, ya know about the whole stereotype that all Home Magi are evil. It took us forever till we took em' down but at a cost. We were beaten pretty bad." Artemis explained while rubbing circles on the other girl's back.

Little biography on both girls starting with Artemis. Arty is from Gotham City, daughter of ex-bounty hunter, Paula Nguyen otherwise known as Huntress. Though now retired to give her daughter a better life and is now living a good life as a Forensic Analysis for the Military. According to Rich they went to school together before enlisting to the academy. Though now her residency is Star City with her god father, Oliver Queen, since her mom is at the Moon Base helping out on some cases and will be there for a while. Oliver is also Roy's adoptive father so Artemis and Roy are kind of brother and sister. She's in the same year as me and we have Beginner's Chemistry together. She's also my partner in the class for _every _project, let's just say we're lucky to even to get a B minus. She says one thing I say something else, we argue, she hits me upside the head. That's our relationship.

Then there's Zatanna Inwudu, a Home Magi from the planet Magicae. A tidbit of history on Magicae, the planet was once a world were human-like indigenous people who possessed magical abilities lived and it's government was a monarchy. I just think they have the power of illusions or something, I strongly believe magic doesn't exist. The Queen was a Mech Driver as well, for the Snow Leopard Mech. I had the chance to meet the Queen before the untimely death of the whole royal family. The reason why the kingdom, along with the world, fell was an attack from an army of evil Home Magi. After a long fight the bad guys were able to take the kingdom down along with all the royals. The planet is now a floating ball of snow and ice with ruins of what used to be a great planet. This took place right after the cats were decommissioned. Now any remaining Home Magi are believed to be the bad ones that survived. Which is not Zee's case, she's a refugee that was able to escape with her mother, Nimue Inwudu. Yet, she's still bullied by some of the cadets, more so the girls.

"Aw, are you guys going to be okay? Why aren't you in the Infirmary?" M'gann asked as she scooted herself to the seat on her left to sit next to Artemis.

"And miss lunch, the only time we get fed for free? No way. It's just some bruises, nothing that hasn't happened before." The blonde girl stated in an annoyed grumble. Then she asked Roy to get her and Zatanna food who in turn sneered at his sister but complied and went to the line and got them food. He came back with two trays in each hand, one had a bowl of soup and a glass of juice with grapes the other a salad with an apple and a bottle water. He gave Artemis the salad and Zatanna the soup.

"Thanks, Roy-boy." Artemis thanked her brother and he nodded back.

"So, Arty, how was it like almost getting beat up, again?" I asked. Oh, I so had to annoy her. Her head shot up and glared at me and her left eye twitched.

"Dude, I honestly don't think making her mad is a good idea... That spells disaster, heavy on the dis." Dick said giving me a warning look.

"I'd listen to what shortie has to say." Artemis warned.

"He isn't short." Barbara shot to Artemis.

"Not yer fight, _Babs_." Raquel interjected completely annoyed on the situation

"Whatever." Barbara replied.

"Excuse me? We seriously don't need your dumb two cents!"

"Raquel, please calm down." Kal stated politely.

"Kal, are you really siding with Barbara?"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?" Conner and Roy yelled simultaneously.

Anyone who was part of the argument shut their trap and straightened their backs just like if their Commander had yelled at them and told them to drop twenty, which was something that happened to me quiet frequently. The ones who weren't part of the argument, which was M'gann, Conner, Roy and Zatanna, continued eating their food in peace as if nothing happened. This practically happens every lunch block, like we're one giant messed up family, really really messed up. Rich started poking his spaghetti with his fork out of discomfort and nervousness, I'm guessing that the anger practically radiating from Barbara made him uncomfortable. Little dude has serious girl issues and he's only fourteen years old. The awkward silence left a heavy feeling in the air that I could literally cut it with my plastic knife.

"So, did anyone watch the Star Racer's match between the USA Screaming Eagles and Mexico's Flying Chupacabra's?" I asked and somehow the tense air left the vicinity. Some rolled their eyes and some laughed at my attempt to lighten the mood. Everyone went to their own conversations with the people sitting near them. Me, I talked to Kal and Roy since Babs was hogging Grayson's attention. We talked about the race since they both had actually saw the match and were interested.

The bell rang and lunch was over and now it was third block. Everyone went to their own way. Some more happy than others to leave the mess hall. Kal, Raquel, and Roy headed to the gym for Combat class, Artemis , Zatanna, and M'gann left for the Infirmary. Since they all had free block next M'gann wanted to patch up both girls. Rich walked with me to my class since ours are in the same direction. He kept giving me this grin, the boy looked like a mischievous imp. I grinned back, having silent conversation we were wickedly imagining how awesome it would be to find the Mechs, how we would be treated like heroes and become enemies to Luthor and anyone who would dare to defy anything that's good. Our dream will finally come true.

Classes had ended for the day and dinner just ended so the guys and I went back to our shared apartment. We all shared one apartment though usually students from the same year share a dorm but Richard's dad, being the powerful man he is, made special arrangements so we can share a lodging. It was a simple two bedroom, one bath, a living room, and a small kitchenette. Though, it was a pain to get all five of us ready in the morning with all of us sharing one bathroom. Not fun, especially since Kal likes to take his sweet time. We all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor of the living room, like we usually do during our guy talks. The lights were off and the only thing that lit the room was a the floating hover lantern.

"Okay, so Rich made an awesome but dangerous discovery..." Before I could finish Roy opened his mouth to interrupt me.

"Oh, no no no. You guys just got out of trouble and Wally all you did was complain. I am totally against whatever devious idea you and the other trickster concocted." Roy stated giving us an angry expression.

"Even if we find out where the Mechs are located?" Rich said with a devious smile and let out a cackle.

A silence broke out amongst all five of us. Conner's usual stoic face faltered as he gave a wide eyed stare at the youngest. Kaldur's face mimicked Conner's, not to be mean or funny but his face looked like a fish and it didn't help that he had gills. In any other moment I would've laughed but this is one of those moments were if I do laugh I'm going to get backhanded. Roy had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in Dick's direction, obviously not quiet believing it.

"Oh? And how do you suppose we find out where the Mechs are?"

"Have no idea but we're going to sneak into Luthor's office and hack into his computer's mainframe to find where they're located." Richard replied.

"No." Roy and Kal said simultaneously

"Aw, but–" I tried to say, I actually really wanted to find the Mechs, it's my dream.

"No." Roy repeated.

"Guys, we should honestly consider this. I know it sounds difficult and completely mundane but you guys should understand. Roy, Ollie was a driver for the Smilodon. Kal, your king that you have so much respect for and view him a father figure drove the Cougar. Conner your brother, Clark, was the Lion. Rich's dad was the Jaguar! I mean it practically screams out our destiny is to find the Mechs and bring them back to their rightful owners. Did anyone else notice how empty they were when they first had the Mechs taken away from them. All those years spent protecting the universe went to waste! We can't let Luthor win! We have to do it because it's the right thing to do..."

Kaldur'Ahm sighed and opened his mouth to say something, "He's right. We should embark on this quest to locate the Mechs."

"I'm in." Conner said.

The four of us gazed at Roy. The stern look never left the older teen's face. It was obvious to Kaldur and Richard that he was arguing with himself in hid head. Most likely listing the pros and cons of this endeavor and letting annoyed groan escape his throat and started scratching the back of his neck in frustration. He finally let a sigh of defeat. There was no way he would let this opportunity go, even if meant the high probability of getting caught.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll do it. What's the plan?"

With that Richard darted to the room he, Roy, and I shared with that maniacal laugh of his that used send shivers down my spine but I got used to it after a while. We heard the shuffling of objects then a loud thump. Rich shouted an 'I'm okay'. A minute later he exited the room with a manila folder and a smile that can give a grinning bobcat a run for his money. Rich sat down in the stop he was sitting prior to getting up. He plopped the folder in the middle of us and Kal was the first to grab it.

Kaldur opened the manila folder and skimmed through the contents. Conner being the curious person that he is scooted behind Kaldur and started looking over his shoulder to catch a glance at the plans that Richard had made. I bet that in his free time that is all he did, plan. That sneaky ninja. Kaldur's eyebrows raised and Conner made this look like he he was reading a completely different language and not plain English. The Atlantean's gaze changed from the plans to Richard.

"Okay, so everyone agrees?" Kal asks.

A chorus of yes's and nods swept across the room Richard grinned for the millionth time today.

"Great, our mission will start in two days." Rich stated.

* * *

**Chibi: **Well, that was chapter one. I hope everyone liked it.

**Wally: **Of course I was the main character throughout the whole thing, so yeah.

**Artemis:** Oh my Green Lanterns...

**Wally:** What?

**Artemis: **Your thought process...

**Chibi:** Yeah, it's kind of, eh. Any who review please. Should I continue? Also, I hope the character's didn't seem to OOC =) Oh and I don't hate Babs, not at all I'm quiet fond of her I just needed the 'jealous' type character, sorry if I offended any Batgirl lovers out there!

**~Some questions that need answers~**

**Q:** Was Artemis's mom a villain?

**A:** Nope just a bounty hunter. The rest of her family is a secret. Secrets don't stay buried.

**Q:** Why is Zatanna's last name Inwudu and not Zatara?

**A:** Yes, I do know her last name is Zatara, who doesn't. Though her 'mother' is Nimue Inwudu (Madame Xanadu). Yes, I also know her actual mother's name is Sindella. Everything will unravel itself in future chapters.

**Q:** What year are we in?

**A: **Early 31st century, the year 3014 to be exact =)

**Q: **Is this Earth?

**A: **Yes, the academy is located in Earth, in Washington D.C.

**Q: **Megan a Green or White Martian?

**A: **Like in the DC universe she's a White Martian posing as a Green Martian, in the academy she's classified Green Martian. No one knows.

**Uniform Guide: **

**Chibi: **Totally forgot to mention how the cadet's uniform looks like.

**Male Uniform:**

**School: **Charcoal gray high collared coat with gold buttons, white shirt underneath, white tight fitting pants, and black knee high boots.

**Combat Class: **Light gray t-shirt with 'GMTA' in black bold letters, gray camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots

**Female Uniform: **

**School:**Charcoal gray high collared coat with gold buttons, white shirt underneath, black pleated skirt, white thigh high stockings, black knee high boots

**Combat Class: **Light gray t-shirt with 'GMTA' in black bold letters, gray camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots


End file.
